Spray containers are well known, and have enjoyed wide commercial success. Many spray containers are capable of delivering a fine and widely dispersed “mist” of a product, which is acceptable for covering a wide surface area often, however, a directed or “pinpoint” spray is required for precise delivery or application of the product into small or restricted areas. In response to this requirement, many spray containers have provided an extension tube or “spray straw” which is inserted into a spray nozzle of the spray container. The extension tube acts to focus delivery of the product to a narrow spray diameter, thus avoiding the widely dispersed mist that would otherwise result.
An extension tube is, usually, provided to the consumer by way of simply taping it onto an exterior surface of the spray container. This taping of the tube to the container does not readily provide a means for storing the tube with the container after initial use; that is, it is difficult and cumbersome to re-tape the tube to the container. Furthermore, after several uses, an exterior surface of the tube and/or container may become coated with the product, thereby inhibiting adhesive attachment of the tape to the tube and the container. Consequently, extension tubes often are separated from spray containers and are lost, causing much aggravation to a consumer.
Therefore, there exists a need for a label having an integral extension tube, which provides easy removal of an extension tube therefrom and replacement thereinto after each use, which may be simply and inexpensively produced, and which prevents loss of the tube.
It is generally accepted and well-known in the label making arts that in-line, single pass, printing and converting processes offer the most cost-effective label production. Therefore, there also exists a need for an in-line, single pass, printing and converting process for manufacture of such a label having an integral extension tube.